Oh brother My brother
by Kaizer kun
Summary: Kouichi's sat in the dark waiting for Kouji to come back and confront him about his new bad habit but Kouji's not ready to listen KouKou Warning incest lemon yaoi


**Oh Brother My Brother...**

**By: Kaizer kun**

_**Disclaimer**__**: not mine or there'd be only yaoi and yuri and Kouji and Kouichi's **_

_**backgrounds would have been better explored.**_

**Warning!!: This fic is not suitable for children contains alot of adult themes etc and yaoi and is basically a lemon if you dont know what that means do not read this fic**

_**I had this idea while watching a kou/kou video on youtube and thought its been too long since ive written so heres the oneshot**_

Kouichi sighed as he looked up at the dark ceiling of his occasionally shared room, noting his night vision is some what sharper than it should be.

Turning over wrapping the soft blankets closer to him, he waited for his brother to come home.

He used to come straight here after school, catching the train.

An almost 2 hour journey, but he came every friday though he still comes we seemed to have distanced a bit.

After the digital world he seems to have opened up a fair bit... and when I say a fair bit I mean tremendously, and he'll let **anyone** and I mean anyone in.

After going to one of these parties, which has now become a ritual for him.

He has a bit to drink and he'll start dancing, and anyone will come to catch Kouji minomoto dancing...

His hair swaying to his bodies movements, despite the Bandana. His strangely hypnotic swaying hips, he grabs the nearest person to him and pulls them into his strange little dance. Which turns oddly old fasioned, and then leads them up the stairs into an empty bedroom an then...

Well I think you can guess the rest. To say I was jealous everytime he brought someone new to that horrible room filled with coats and empty beer bottles would be a bit of an understatement.

I was furious, in my mind I could hear the remanents of Duskmon ordering me to punish him for his filth, but as always my biggest problem rose its ugly head_ cowardice._

Yes I am a coward. I can fight the most dangerous and ferocious Digimon in existence, sacrifice my body without a moments thought.

But when it came to challenging my twin brother on sexual constraints I was a complete coward...

But I know I must to something soon. My mother has found out, and she's got more than enough to deal with as it is... She doesnt know the full extent of what he's doing, but what she thinks it'll lead to something that has already happened...

"I cant believe Kouji kun's going to those horrible parties..."She sighed, already tired from her shift despite having to return to a different one in a few hours.

"I think he's only going to keep a friend company" I lied, trying to spare her from a little more grief than she already had.

She nodded faintly, her side bangs falling forward. "I know... but what those parties lead to... I dont want Kouji getting a reputation as some kind of... of... slut..." She finished awkwardly, not looking Kouichi in the eye.

I sighed, as I squeezed her hand gently. "Im sure it wont come to that" I lied again, ever since Kouji Ive been doing that alot. Its like the truth is only a sencondary option now...

She smiled and leaned across the table, and hugged me hard. "Thankyou Kouichi your a good boy..." I sighed gently and wrapped my arms around her, almost flinching after feeling how thin she was.

It was times like these that pained me the most. Thinking of the two of us I was the good one.

I was the innocent one... She should never know about my past as Duskmon, only five people knew and I know that they'd never say a word. Even after the incident itself it was barely ever mentioned.

She's gone now, to another job another long night...

I got up and slowly rummaged through the fridge, and pulled some packages from the freezer. It took awhile but I managed to cook sausages mash and pea's.

Not exactly nutritious, but at least she'll have something to eat when she gets home.

After scribbling a note and sticking it to the fridge, I checked the stove was turned off and put the meal in the fridge, after some precarious re-arranging.

And thats how I came to be upstairs waiting for my brother to come back after a late night rave. Despite the fact the latetest he ever came home was 2am, which is sort of ironic.

Very rebelious Kouji, all night raves most popular there, and you come home the earliest. I wanted to say something once during my rare tag alongs, as I saw him trying to surpress a yawn

leaning casually on the banister.

But once again I stayed silent, even as I heard his soft foot steps up the stairs, I stayed quiet.

I heard his clothes fall to the fall in a heap, as the soft foot steps made towards the bed.

The left side sinking as he crawled in. Kouji wasnt a fan of the futon, and we'd all slept together in the Digital world so none of us could really see a problem with it now.

"Sorry im late Kouichi..." his warm cheek pressed against my neck.

My dark eyes glanced up towards the digital clock 12:47 flashed back at me, I couldnt help but smile.

I think Kouji could feel that as he nuzzled my neck.

"Night Kouji..."

I shivered as I felt his arms ensnare my waist, his hands slipping a little lower than appropriate.

I tried to turn over but he only moved with me, his body pressed so firmly to mine. His lips tugged my ear and he whispered huskily.

"Have you ever wanted to...?"

My eyes widened. _'Kouji wasnt pissed out of his face was he?' _

I was soon to find out as Kouji rolled me over, slipping himself on top his breath smelled faintly of alcohol, but his movements declared he was all too sober.

"Well?..." His voice was softer. But the huskiness was still there lingering, quietly at the back of his throat.

"I dont know" I responded. Though looking into those dark eyes I was definately thinking about it, until he leant down his warm lips on mine and bucked his hips making me gasp. But also wary of the hardness against my thigh.

"This is the best thing..."He sighed as he continued to grind are bodies together, making me squirm and gasp much to my embarrassment.

His hands slid under my T-shirt, rubbing my nipples until they became hard and started hoisting up the fabric until he forced it over my head, and sucked my nipples making my breath hitch. Until I noticed this was merely a distraction.

As he whipped my boxers off in a fluid movement, catching me surprise. I shivered at the unexpected rush of cold air blinking up into his lust filled eyes, he continued to rub my chest and rub himself against my slightly raised knee.

A small groan escaping his lips, I could feel myself getting hard under his administrations. He shifted slightly, clumsily disgarding his shorts, as they slipped down his legs and he kicked them off.

His tongue traced down my body, leaving a wet trail. Pausing slightly, then swiped over my member making choke out a moan, He kept going lower until his tongue prodded my entrance.

My face immediately coloured.

_'No way...'_

I looked down at my twin who showed no signs of stopping. His tongue still prodding till eventually the muscles give out. My back arches as his tongue invades, warm sweat breaking out over my skin stinging faintly.

My hands fist the sheets as his tongue prods deeper, but not deep enough for what Kouji wanted. He sat up and put his fingers in his mouth, coating them thickly with saliva.

With his other pale hand he grabbed my hip, and pulled trying to turn me over.

"Kouji Im not sure I-" I was instantly cut off by him groping my sex, fondling my balls gently but the friction driving me mad.

He quickly tightened his grip and flipped me on my stomach. His hand never leaving me, making something in my stomach coil and tighten, a squirming sensation making its way down to my groin. Making my hips buck, only a small restraint making them not frantic.

"Shush..."Kouji breathed in my ear, making my blood pound just a little bit harder.

"Dont be scared Kouichi. I know..."

In any other situation, Kouichi may have laughed at Kouji's supposedly comforting words. But now he couldnt see the irony.

He and his brother had grown alot closer, but this was a whole new level of bond he was unsure of... Though Kouji was never the type to ask for anything, very warrior like in his ways despite his subcontious gentleness.

It was now he wished his proud sexual brother would ask, but a distant realisation in the back of his mind told him he didnt have to... _He never had too... _His mind flashed with all the times Kouji had glided up those stairs with one partner or other, had he ever made conversation? Not any of the times he could recall...

"Ughnnnnnnnn" brought sharply back to reality, Kouji sucked him from behind almost painfully slow, as his painful member weeped as his balls got slaved in wet saliva making him shudder.

Kouji wasnt the type of person who _had_ to ask... Kouichi realised, as he thought of the dark eyes midnight flowing hair and his sleek body. _Who would want to ask twice? it wasnt something you'd pass up and Kouji knows it..._

"Aaaaaugh!!"Another cry tore itself from me as a slick finger pushed hard against my puckered flesh, and slipped deeply into me. I gasped at the intrusion my arms shaking, despite the fact they werent suporting me, though I rested my chin on them.

Kouji wrapped his arm around my weeping organ and pumped it slowly, most likely thinking my cries were pained... I buried my face in my arm as his finger wiggled inside, making my stomach tingle. It pulled out slightly and plunged in again, my moans muffled by my arms and my hands clutching hard at the sheets. He then entered the second finger, and I couldnt hold back a hiss as his fingers stretched and scissored me. His hand now had stopped jerking me, and now stroked my hip gently.

"Shush Kouichi..."

I felt my muscles relax, time for the third one to enter. it didnt really hurt now, just felt strange...

Slowly Kouji's hand began to move, slipping in and out making a slow but steady rhythm. I closed my eyes the sensation almost soothing, until those slim fingers hit something deeper.

Making my back arch, and a throaty cry leave my mouth. Im panting ragged, now on my knees to give you better access. My head bowed against my arm, the powerful sensation taking me by surprise.

Kouji smiled as Kouichi offered himself to him, his ass raised. While his head bowed sadly to far to stroke that soft hair... But there was still time for that, he thrusted his fingers again this time harder more forceful hitting the boys prostate hard, making Kouichi moan loudly making his groin stir his weeping arousal begging for attention but he ignored it, wanting to see what other noises he could make his brother sound.

"Kou- Kouji!!" I breathed, barely able to talk as his fingers roughly plunged in and making my hips buck involuntarily to the rhythm. My body slick with sweat, my member pulsing, his hand sliding between my legs groping me thumbing the slit.

"uuuuuuuuuuurnnnnnnng!"I tried not to scream as my thrusting became more desperate, as those ungodly fingers slid around inside, making me see stars. Just when I thought the end was coming, Kouji pulled his slick fingers out with a soft squelch. I moaned in loss as my hips tried to finish by bucking into the limp hand, but Kouji held me still. Despite my whines and desperate pants.

"Almost there dont worry..." He breathed, he to shaking with arousal. Lowering his head to lick my entrance again, sliding his tongue around making me slick and wet. I almost cried in frustration as his tongue could only barely touch my insides, my hips doing small rolls due to Kouji's hands clamping them still.

He brought himself up on his knees, and moved forward. His overly slick member sliding between my cheeks, right at my entrance and the head popped in. I gasped as Kouji seemed to still, before roughly thrusting in.

"Ugnnnnn" I cried out loudly, partly pain, partly pleasure as Kouji thrusted roughly in. But soon stopped, his hand rubbing my back gently in small circles.

After awhile my whimpering dies down, and Kouji starts to move slowly. I grunt softly but begin to respond as he goes faster. His hand ghosting around my shoulders, pulling me up right. Sliding down my body until he grabs my over heated member. Making me choke back a sob, as I buck helplessly in his hand. His thrusting became harder, but not to deep due to our position so he slowly pushed me down by my shoulders onto all fours this time. I groaned as his hand pinched the head of my erection, and slid his hands onto my hips.

Before I even had the time to look round, he thrusted forcefully into me pulled almost all the way out and plunged in again. I gasped at the rough thrusting, trying hard to thrust back through the firm grip Kouji had on my hips, sweat making my body slick as his hands slid slightly.

He pulled almost all of the way out, and repositioned and thrusted again. I let loose a wild scream as I saw white, the spot Kouji had pounded with his fingers was now being crushed with his hard cock.

"Ko-Kou-Koooooooouji!!" I screamed, my head flung backwards as he pounded into me again. Half sobbing in pleasure, I thrusted back our skin slapping together loudly, as Kouji moaned in my ear. The muscles in my lower abdomen were spasming, my member throbbing in blissful pain my fingers tearing at the sheets, as another wave hits me as Kouji thrusts into that spot again.

"Ugggggggggggh..." I moan mindlessly, as his thrusts grow harder and longer. The feeling becomes more intense, more unbearable as he thrusts into my prostate and holds it.

"ugn ugnnnnnnnn" I choke out at the unbearable feeling, and with a strength I didnt know he had. Kouji lift me up onto his lap, before collapsing backward panting harshly.

Looking into my eyes he looks into a face indentical to his own. lightly tracing my jaw till his arms fell limply back to his side.

Only then did I realise Kouji was sweating more than me, gasping almost as if for air his eyes foggy, his trembling hands grasping my hips.

"S-so tight..." He whimpered and bucked upward, struggling under my weight I small whine left my throat as I slid off his pulsing member.

Kouji's looked up, eyes looking almost pained as he tried to sit up. But before any words could leave his mouth. I impaled myself on him again, gasping when I was fully seated his trembling clammy hand reached up and stroked my face, tucking my bangs behind my ear a lazy smile on his face.

I smiled back gently, as I lifted my body up and slammed down. Kouji cried out. Eyes wide, as I rode him hard, my own cries mingling with his, as he grabbed my hips with both hands and made me go faster.

Euphoric bliss shooting through my body with every thrust. Kouji's hand slipped between us and started to jerk frantically, making my back arch and a loud cry came out. One more stroke of his elegant hand I came screaming, coming hard on Kouji's sweat slicked chest.

Clenching my muscles furiously making Kouji's mouth fly open, eyes widen at this unidentifiable feeling a hoarse cry erupting almost from the bowls of his soul. As he came into me hard, making me shudder at the strange warm sensation filling my insides.

No longer able to keep myself up, I collapse on Kouji gasping hard. Trying desperately to catch my breath, Kouji simply stares at the ceiling blankly, unable to see still riding out the after math.

I crawl off of him and lied next to his trembling body, with my own and wrapped my arms around him.

His infinately dark blue eyes blink and turn to mine, confusion reflecting in they're dark depths.

"Your not mad?..."

I blinked. _He's asking if I mind now?_

I cant help the dark chuckle that erupts from my mouth, as I look at my confused twin. Deciding for once to voice my opinions.

"You ask after you fuck someone?" My voice filled with laughter, making my already trembling body shake harder.

Kouji blinked again, but this time at his brothers coarse language, and shrugged. But moved closer to me our faced almost touching.

"Normally no but..." He was hesitant, but obviously he wanted to know.

"No but sometimes its nice to be asked first..."

Kouji grinned and kissed Kouichi. "I never had to... but I could make an exception..."

"Kouji?"

"hmmm?"

"Did really fantasize about this?"

The long haired boy grinned. "Always been a curiosity of mine"

I blinked. "How did it go?"

Kouji laughed mischeviously. "I thought it went rather well!!"

He promptly found a pillow smacked into his face. "Night Kouji..."

"Nighty night Kouichi..." Though he was still smiling in the darkness.

Kouji wrapped his arms around his brother, nuzzling his identical yet perfectly different face.

Kouichi sighed as he woke up, the next morning his behind sore as hell as he made his way downstairs.

"Morning Kouichi!!"

I smiled up at my mother, who's only had a few hours of sleep yet off to work again..."

I looked at the clock on the far wall. _12:45 wow..._

"You guys sleeping in again?"

I nodded, amazed at the time.

"Stay up late again?"she asked winking.

I smiled, and nodded. "I dont think he'll be going to those parties anymore mother"

She blinked, surprised. "Really?"

"We had... a talk..." Said Kouichi unsurely, but was more assured as his mother sighed in relief.

"Thankyou Kouichi, thats a load off my mind"

She hugged me hard, and slipped on her satuel and picked her keys off the table.

"Thankyou for dinner Kouichi, I really appreciate it..." Her always kind smile shone up at me, and I couldnt help but smile back.

"No problem."

"Dont let Kouji sleep in to late, or that'll be the day gone." she stated wisely, as she made her way to the door.

"Ok, have a good day!!"

With that she was gone, and I made my way upstairs to Kouji. To have a coversation I already _Had_, but im convincing him wouldnt be too much of a problem.

"Kouji..."

In the dark room Kouji lay curled up in my bed, hugging the quilt. Suddenly grateful for my mothers respect for privacy, I walked over to the bed and gently crawled on it. The mattress sinking, making Kouji groan in disturbance.

"Kouji" I shook his arm, only to be swatted at.

"Nnffff" He grunted. Obviously after last night not a morning person.

"Kouji!!" I bellowed in his ear, he sat bolt upright and almost headbutted me.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he blinked blearily at me his vision still a bit blurred.

"Wha??"

"Its time to get up Kouji."

He looked at me incredulously, as if i'd just gone mad.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Around 1pm-ish I should imagine..." I grinned at his crestfallen face, knowing full well sleep time was over.

He sat up his hair sticking up in many unruly angles, yawning before taking on a more mischevious expression.

"So... Up for round two?" he grinned as he rolled onto his stomach his eyes twinkling.

"Listen Kouji..."

Immediately his face fell and his expression turned more serious.

"Kouichi... I..." From his fearful expression I could easily gues what he meant.

"No, No not that" I shook my head and sighed.

"You have to stop going to those parties... Your making _our_ mother sick..." Its taken me awhile to remember that its our mother and not mine.

But now it seems to just slip in easily, and as much as I hate to guilt trip she is just as important as Kouji to me.

The bluenette on the bed blinked, now on his back looking at me upside down.

"That it? Sure whatever they were boring anyway..." he shrugged uncaring.

I sighed irratation flooding my senses, as the urge to strangle my twin flared.

'_He didnt care anyway? He makes us all worry, and he didnt even really want to go anyway?!'_

I scowled down at my twin. who's evil grin turned slightly nervous, sweat dropping slightly as I stalked forwards and jumped on him.

A small umph! leaving his lips at the sudden weight.

His smile returned and he leaned forward, his mouth pressing against my ear.

"Make it worth my while..."

I snarled and bit his ear hard. "Make it worth mine..."

He grinned and rolled us over and began to tug off my shirt...

_Lets just say he missed his train home..._

**WoW Not exactly how I wanted it but it came out interesting 0o Hope you've enjoyed please read and review!!**


End file.
